$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 5x + 8$, $ CT = 122$, and $ CJ = 7x + 6$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 6} + {5x + 8} = {122}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 14 = {122}$ Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ 12x = 108$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 5({9}) + 8$ Simplify: $ {JT = 45 + 8}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 53}$